(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microwave ovens, and in particular relates to a device and method of use to prevent superheating of liquid during heating within the microwave oven.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Microwave ovens are commonly used to heat foods, beverages, and the like by people of all ages and intelligences. Unknown to the general public, heating liquids in a microwave oven can create a very dangerous condition. For example, if the water contained in a new or very smooth cup or bowl (e.g., one that does not have any scratches to initiate boiling) is brought to a temperature of 100° C. or greater in a microwave, it can be brought to a superheated (metastable) state.
Superheating takes place when a substance is heated above the temperature at which a change of state would ordinarily take place without such a change of state occurring, for example, the heating of a liquid above its boiling point without boiling taking place. When this superheated state is disturbed, a large amount of water can vaporize at once, causing the liquid to “explode” into the face of the person taking the cup or bowl out of the microwave resulting in first and second degree burns to the person.
Burn injuries from microwave use are not uncommon and are familiar to emergency room physicians. Presently, microwaves have no apparent indications to warn a person that a liquid is in a superheated condition. While precautions exist that can be taken to avoid creating a superheated condition, these precautions (and the condition itself) are not well known by the general public.
In view of the above, it is therefore desirable to have a device that reduces the likelihood of liquid superheating while being easy to use by the general public.